


Celebrating Rey's Birthday

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Ben knew Rey's Birthday, and he made sure to celebrate her, even though she had never celebrated it herself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Celebrating Rey's Birthday

Rey fidgeted with the droid parts in her workshop. Her and Ben's life post Exegol on Naboo had settled into a domestic bliss, and she couldn't be happier. She had her family with Ben. She had her friends. She had the droids. She had plants. She had purpose. She had places to explore. She had freedom. She had her own ships. She had her own lightsaber. She had her own pets. She admired what she had made of her life once she had been freed from the overwhelming pressure of saving the Galaxy and bringing hope to the Force. Because everything she had now was because she had made it that way. She had drug Ben back from the precipice of death, just as he had with her. Together, they had retired to Naboo and built up their lives together.

And now, she was playing with pieces for a mouse droid, wondering if C-3PO, R2-D2, and D-0 would like a new little companion.

A pair of hands were suddenly over her eyes, and Rey was immediately spinning around to attack.

"Shhhhh," Ben calmed, setting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just me."

"Don't do that!" Rey laughed.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What sort of surprise?" she eyed him warily.

"Come with me to the kitchen."

She took his hand, and he led her through the halls, and when they came to the doorway, he stopped.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, Rey."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't cover your eyes, I'll cover them for you."

She made a show of closing her eyes, and Ben waved his hand in front of her face. "I have the Force, Ben. I can feel you waving your hand."

Ben rolled his eyes, but took her hand and led her into the kitchen and placed her in front of the counter.

"Now you can open your eyes."

She did to find a large frosted cake decorated with frosting flowers all over it.

"Happy Birthday, Rey," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Birthday?" she repeated.

"It is, isn't it? Did I get the day wrong?"

"I don't know when my birthday is."

He pressed his mouth to the skin of her shoulder as he thought. He moved and set his chin back on her shoulder again. "The first time I felt you through the Force was on this day. I had assumed that it was when you were born. I was ten years old, and extraordinarily lonely. There was a moment that I didn't feel quite so alone, like there was something out there that I was destined for. I thought it was going to Uncle Luke. Looking back over everything, it was most certainly you."

"You remembered that day?"

He nodded. "Have you not ever celebrated your birthday before?"

"Not one that I remember." Her wall of tally marks flashed through her brain.

"I hate that wall," he whispered. "You should never have had to be alone so long."

"If you ever see that wall, I fully expect you to destroy it," Rey nodded, finally reaching out to stick her finger in the frosting.

"I have one more surprise."

"I don't want that wall."

"No, it's not that." He straightened up and went to the opposite doorway, waving to someone.

People rushed past him, gathering around Rey and the counter, starting into a rendition of some birthday song Rey was unfamiliar with. Poe, Rose, and Finn, among the other friends they've collected, all beamed at her as they sang. As they continued, Ben busied himself with putting a little candle in the middle of the cake and lighting it. He then watched her face as they finished the song.

"You make a wish and then blow out the candle," Ben explained.

She nodded and stared at the flame for a moment. She finally blew out the candle and looked around at all the people clapping.

Ben took the candle from the cake and offered it to Rey with a bit of cake and frosting on the end. "Don't eat the wax," he said with a wink before whisking the cake away to start cutting it.

Rey put the candle in her mouth, and she was suddenly receiving hugs from all of the guests.

* * *

Rey snuggled close to Ben, sitting on the porch, looking out at the leaving guests.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her. "Of course. You deserve it all." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"I didn't wish for anything."

"Why not?"

"I already have more than I've ever even dreamed of."

"Then keep dreaming. I haven't given you my gift yet."

She laughed. Her friends had brought gifts, mainly ones of exotic foods and mechanical tools. "What more could you give me?"

He waved his hand, and a little wrapped package floated to them. "Just something to remind you how much I love you."

She frowned at him as she tore the wrapping away. It was a little sturdy canvas with text sweeping across it with several small sketches of leaves framing the letters. She slowly made out the looping elegant handwriting. "Rey Solo," she breathed. "It's beautiful. Did you make this?" she wondered. She had seen him fiddling with a stylus and practicing the letter forms before late in the evenings when he couldn't sleep.

"I did. That's my favorite rendition."

"Not just Rey, Rey Solo."

He nodded. "Is that alright? You never mentioned a family name of your own."

She threw her arms around his shoulders. "You are my family."


End file.
